


Dream Maker

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fortune Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Maggie and Alex get Chinese food.  Fate is a prankster and Alex is an even bigger prankster.  :)





	Dream Maker

Maggie knotted her fingers through Alex’s and gave her one last little squeeze before letting go and leading her down the stairs to the very sketchy-looking Chinese restaurant in the basement of the antique shop.

“Seriously? This place?”

“Trust me.”

Alex couldn’t explain why, but she did.  This was their first official date, and Alex was already ready to follow her just about anywhere.  The joint wasn’t much to look at.  She must have passed it a million times on her way Chen’s in the heart of Nat City’s Chinatown.  It was a bunch of crowded diner tables and fluorescent lighting and it would have been seriously unromantic if she was here with anyone but Maggie.

Actually, it was pretty unromantic anyway.  But Alex was just thrilled to be there with her.  Maggie had got under her skin from the moment they laid eyes on each other in the worst way.  Well, at first the worst way, and then the best way.  “What should I order?” she asked, turning the laminated menu over in her hands and trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.  Waiters and cooks in the back kitchen hollered at each other in Cantonese.

“Just trust me,” Maggie said.  And then she touched the back of Alex’s hand, and Alex melted and relaxed.

The waiter came.  Maggie ordered a double order of soup dumplings.  And then they laughed and talked and people watched while they waited for the food.  When they arrived, they were these little doughy pouches and Maggie warned her:  “You better watch me eat one first.”

You had to scoop it up in a big ceramic soup spoon, and bite a little tiny hole in the dough.  The inside contained meat and, miraculously, a wonderful salty broth and you slurped it out indelicately.  Alex had thought the dumplings were supposed to go into soup.  She didn’t realize that the dumplings actually had soup in them.  They were these odd little pockets of hot, salty happiness.

The parade of noodle dishes Maggie ordered after that was glorious; the vibrant pink-red of the salt pork, the snap of the green bok choy, the tender noodles in various shapes and sizes that slid into her mouth and lit it up with shades of sesame, soy, peanut, garlic… The place may have been a 2 for atmosphere but it was a 10 for food.

“See,” Maggie said triumphantly when they were lazing together at the cheap formica table, so full that Alex swore she’d have to be rolled home, “you trusted me and look how good it was.”

Alex’s heart thudded a little.  She blushed.  “Yeah.”  She was going to be doing a lot of trusting Maggie.

The waiter came and dropped two wrapped fortune cookies on the table along with the check.  Maggie opened hers.  She frowned.  “It says, ‘You love Chinese food.’  That’s not a fucking fortune.”

Alex snorted and snatched it away in disbelief.  But there it was.  “You love Chinese food.  Well,” she teased.  “It is true, at least.”  She opened her own and instantly blushed.  

“What’s it say?” Maggie wanted to know.  “Did you mentally add ‘in bed’ at the end of it or something?”

Alex shook her head.  She handed it to Maggie.  Maggie gave her a little amused look and read it:  “Your dream maker is making your dreams come true.”  She chuckled and gave Alex a warm, affectionate look.  “Look at you, Danvers, you’re blushing like a schoolgirl!”

This, it should be noted, did make not Alex blush less.

 

***

 

The next time they went for Chinese, a few weeks later, Alex picked the place.  She wanted to go to Susie Chen’s.  For the ambience, which was definitely much nicer than Maggie’s delicious hole-in-the-wall.  Or hole in the ground, technically.  It was dimly lit and soft Chinese music meandered in the background and lots of large carved jade sculptures were scattered around the room.

It was Maggie’s turn to eye the menu suspiciously.  

“Trust me,” Alex said, her eyes twinkling.  

It was what they had been coming to do over the last few weeks.  Trusting.  Sharing their feelings.  Learning each other.  Leaning in.

Alex ordered them Peking Duck.  Maggie was appropriately humbled at how good it was.  They watched as the waiter took the tender slices of seasoned duck with their little strips of crispy skin, spread thick purple sweet bean sauce on them, and with two pairs of tongs, wrapped them up in the light pancakes that came with it.  Maggie closed her eyes in bliss at the first bite.

“See?” Alex said.  “You trusted me, and there you are.”

Maggie grinned.  Alex’s heart felt light and fizzy.  

The check came, along with a demure little plate with orange slices and two fortune cookies.

Alex tore off her crackling wrapper.  Maggie opened hers.  She shook her head.  “’It’s hard to stumble when you’re on your knees’? This is  _not_  a fortune.”

Alex shook her head too.  “I can’t believe this.”  She was staring dead at it.  The same damn fortune as last time!  She laughed and handed it to Maggie.

“Your dream maker is making your …”  She started chuckling.  “Come on, really?”

Alex nodded.  “I know!  It’s ridiculous!”

“Maybe someone’s trying to tell you something.”

Alex blushed.  She was falling way too fast for Maggie Sawyer and the stupid cookie wasn’t helping.

 

**

The third time they went for Chinese, a few weeks later, they went back to Maggie’s unnamed restaurant underneath the antique shop.  Alex went in with a plan.

They sat down and Alex let Maggie do her thing and order the best stuff off of the menu.  But just as the waiter was about to walk away, Alex stopped him and addressed him in Cantonese.  The look on both his and Maggie’s faces was one of complete and total surprise.  She had a quick back and forth with the waiter, and she pressed something into his hand and went back to chatting with Maggie.

Maggie was looking half turned-on and half annoyed.  “So we’re gonna just act completely normal about the fact that you just busted out Cantonese?”

Alex smiled innocently at Maggie.  “Why, is it a big deal?”

Maggie cussed her out.  “You’re a nerd, Danvers.”  But she said it affectionately, and Alex teased her back and they were laughing together, loud and boisterous.  They ate too many crystal shrimp dumplings and sha-cha beef, and told dirty jokes and flirted across the table and then under it.  

After they finished dinner and were lounging, stuffed, at the table, Maggie wanted to know: “What’d you say to him, anyway?”  

Alex shrugged. “Just that we’d had the mei fun last time and his ancestors would be proud?”

Maggie scoffed.  “Fine, don’t tell me.”

The waiter brought the check and two cellophane-wrapped fortune cookies.  Alex took one and tossed the other to Maggie.  She took her time as Maggie cracked her cookie open and pulled out the little slip of paper.  She pulled out the tiny slip of paper and her mouth dropped open.

“It says, your dream maker is making your dreams come true.”  She looked up at Alex.  “What are the odds?  I mean twice in a row, maybe…”  She sighed with resignation.  “Well, that’s it.  We’re gonna have to get married, now.”  She seized Alex’s cookie, tired of waiting for her to open it, cracked it open, and pulled out the fortune.  Alex popped the cookie fragments in her mouth and munched loudly on them.  This had actually gone better than she’d planned.

Maggie stopped.  “Wait.  Yours just says… Dream Maker?  What the…”  She glared playfully at Alex. “Are you messing with me, Danvers?”

“Maybe,” Alex answered coyly.

“But how the HELL did you pull this off?”

Alex started laughing.  “I kinda told the waiter ahead of time.  I had to get the fake fortunes printed and then…”  She laughed some more, took a deep breath and went on.  “…have them put into the cookies…”

Maggie stomped her foot under the table.  “Your Cantonese is good enough that you were able to negotiate all that?”

Alex nodded, barely able to breathe let alone speak.  The look on Maggie’s face was both amused and annoyed, baffled and impressed.  It was the cutest thing Alex had ever seen.  She’d tweaked her.  Maggie Sawyer had gotten under her skin from the moment they met, first in the worst way and then in the best, and by God, it was only fair.  

“So wait,” Maggie demanded, “was it you, all three times?”

Alex shook her head.  She calmed down.  “No, the first two was really dumb luck, that’s all.”  She grabbed Maggie’s knee under the table.  “Besides, you know what?”

“What?”

“Maybe it’s just like every other fortune we get no matter where we go.”

“How’s that?”

“It’s not really a fortune.”  Her fingers found Maggie’s and tangled in them.  “But it’s still true.”

“Sap.”

“Yup.”

“You really thought this out.”

“Yup.”

“Useless lesbian.”

“Excuse me, I was very useful.”  

Maggie gave her an amused look.  “Always are.”

Alex flushed.  “Shut up.”

“You’re adorable.”


End file.
